Mobile electronic devices, such as wireless communication terminals (e.g., cellular telephones), are widely used to store and playback media files such as song files. A user may wish to play a media file on a playback device such as a PC or laptop, a television, an audio receiver, etc. This may be accomplished by connecting the electronic device to the playback device via a wireless link (e.g., a Bluetooth connection) if the playback device is equipped with a suitable communication module, which may be an integrated module or an auxiliary (e.g., plug-in) wireless communication module such as the Bluetooth Media Viewer MMV-100 module or Bluetooth Media Viewer MMV-200 module, each available from Sony Ericsson of Sweden. Media files may be sent, one by one, from one or more mobile electronic devices to the communication module, which in turn provides playback signals to the playback device.